Fuel sending closure systems are utilized for delivering fuel from a automotive vehicle fuel tank to additional fuel handling components such as a fuel injection device.
It is sometimes necessary to remove the fuel sending closure systems from its fuel tank connection point. Upon fixing any problems, it may also be expected that the fuel sending closure system be reassembled to the fuel tank. Reasons for removing the fuel sender closure system from the fuel tank may include, for example, the necessity to perform diagnostics tests or to remove contamination from the fuel tank at the interface location point.
The fuel sending closure system may be comprised of a five-part interfacing system including a tank groove, module reservoir assembly (MRA), seal, encapsulated ring, and lock ring. In an assembled state, the lock ring is utilized to couple and retain the MRA against the fuel tank assembly via a fuel tank coupling mechanism. To remove the MRA for servicing, the lock ring must be unlocked from the fuel tank coupling mechanism and removed.
It would be desirable to remove or install the lock ring using a tool that could meet one or more of several conditions, at least to some degree. Such conditions include sufficient strength of the tool to be able to rotate the lock ring into locked position in order to retain a MRA in place within allowable tolerances. Further, it would be desirable to have a tool sufficiently strong to unlock the lock ring in order to remove a MRA which is within a prescribed tolerance range. During an installation or removal process, it would be desirable for the tool to not damage the lock ring, fuel tank shell surface, or parts of the MRA including, for example MRA ports and connectors. In order to assist a service technician during removal or transport of the lock ring, it would be desirable for the tool to also have the ability to “capture” and retain the lock ring in a loose state. Finally, it would be desirable to have such a tool that would be able to withstand impact torques within prescribed tolerance ranges.